At The Work Place
by Sango5
Summary: (Warning: Lime) AR. Humans and demons live together in the modern world. The InuYasha cast work for Dress-up Demons, one of the most famous clothing stores in Tokyo. The group must strain to work together and their love lives unfurl along the way.....
1. Dirty Office

At the Work Place...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other copyrighted material mentioned.  
  
Basic storyline: Alternate reality. Humans and demons live together in the modern world. The InuYasha cast work for Dress-up Demons, one of the most famous clothing stores in Tokyo. The group must strain to work on the same floor and deal with trivial work issues and complicated love affairs.  
  
Characters and their love lives as of now--------  
  
Sesshoumaru: The boss, very proffessional and enjoys using his money to his advantage. No one knows, but he has feelings for his dorky assistant, Rin and the maid Kagome.  
  
InuYasha: Works for his older brother, only because it's the family company. He works in the advertisement section. He's desperately in love with Kagome and Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou: (Kagome's twin sister... should add an interesting twist) She answers the telephone for the company. She doesn't know quite how she feels about InuYasha or Sesshoumaru. She hits on every other man she sees.  
  
Kagome: She's the maid--nothing more, nothing less. She sees InuYasha as something more than a friend, and is jealous of Kikyou because she's so flirty.  
  
Miroku: He works as photographer of all the pretty models. He confesses his undying love for Sango (as well as every other pretty lady that crosses his path...).  
  
Sango: Models for the women's line of clothing, whether it be winter fur coats or slutty swim wear. She has the hots for Miroku, though she won't admit it.  
  
Kouga: He designs the majority of the clothing, because he has an eye for good fashion. He loves no one but Kagome, or is it Kikyou?  
  
Rin: Answers Sesshoumaru's private calls and leaves his memos. She feels she must obey Sesshoumaru no matter what, which could get her in trouble. She likes the salesman, Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku: Works in the sales of the clothing, mainly because he's very persuasive. He likes Rin, and shows it but won't say it.  
  
Kagura: She works in the bottom floor of the building, in the company's bar and grill, as a bartender. She likes Kouga, but she just wants someone to love her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1... Dirty Office (Warning: Lime, mild language)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rin!" called the calm, though harsh, voice of the boss from his office.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She squeaked just loud enough for him to hear through the closed door.  
  
He walked out of his office, whipping his head back and forth before stopping his gaze on his personal assistant. "Why are my awards so dust- ridden?" His voice was lingering with a tone that said they should have long been cleaned, and she was responsible.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she bit her lower lip and glanced nervously at objects on her desk, avoiding her boss' accusing stare.  
  
"Give her a break," came the smooth voice of the young Miroku. He patted his boss on the back and shot him a knowing smirk. Sesshoumaru was always so hard on poor Rin, she was still new. Miroku walked away with a camera in hand to do a shoot, he was mumbling "I love the summer... so many swim suits!"  
  
Almost embarrassingly, Sesshoumaru admitted his wrongful accusation, "He's right, I shouldn't be so hard on you." Sighing, he held his chin in thought. "What do you propose we do? I can't have my office looking like a filthy mess, but you need to remain here to answer my calls."  
  
Shyly, Rin spoke up, "Perhaps, if I may suggest, we get a maid?"  
  
Sesshoumaru froze in thought, rubbing his chin as he went over the possibility in his mind. His thoughts were interrupted as Kouga walked out from his large office. Sesshoumaru dropped his hands to his sides and awaited what Kouga had to say.  
  
"Boss!" he called, with an agitated tone. He held two pieces of paper, fanned out with one hand, for Sesshoumaru to view. They were obviously sketches of possible clothing articles. He mumbled a few things and pointed back and forth on the papers. "So, you can see my dilema," he nearly threw the pieces of paper in frustration.  
  
"I do," said the boss, with not even the slightest change in his facial expression. Sesshoumaru grabbed the sketches from Kouga's hand, examining them once more. "If you change this..." he pointed at one paper and then to the next. "Make this here," he pointed, "more flared. And make this," he pointed, "more like this," he pointed to the other page, "I think it'll work out fine."  
  
Kouga paused, went over the mentioned alterations in his mind with precise visions of the finished outcome, and smiled. "There's a reason you're the boss," he stared at the papers as he walked away.  
  
Turning back to Rin, Sesshoumaru made up his mind, "I think your suggestion is the perfect solution. Though, my only question is, where do we find one?"  
  
Flustered at the idea of Sesshoumaru accepting her suggestion, Rin stuttered, "Maybe I-... Uh, I could just... The Yellowpages." She adjusted her glasses.  
  
"Hm. No. That wouldn't be wise." Sesshoumaru jammed his hands into his coat pockets, trying to consider some alternate possibilities of where to locate a good maid.  
  
Kikyou walked--strutted, more or less--over to Sesshoumaru. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked, a feisty tone on her breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her--she was clad in a revealing black blouse and an elegant crimson red skirt that came just above her knees; her hair was pulled in a loose ponytail. Though she was beautiful, she wasn't his type. "Shouldn't you be working?" Sesshoumaru shot her an annoyed look.  
  
"Shouldn't YOU be working?" Kikyou retaliated, giving him the same look. The only reason she still had a job was because no one else answered phones, took notes, made appointments, and negotiated quite as good as she could. And she knew she was the best.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave up trying to get rid of her, "We were trying to decide where to hire a good maid."  
  
"My sister could use a job, and she cleans all day at our place anyway, so why not get paid for it?" Kikyou shrugged her near bare shoulders casually.  
  
An angry scream came from the photgraphy room and Sango ran out. She had a towel wrapped around her, though it was evident she was doing a swim suit shoot because of the red strings tied around her neck. "Sesshoumaru- sama! Don't give him a raise, don't give him a paycheck, I don't even know why you gave him a job!" It was undoubtedly Miroku she was speaking of. Her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white.  
  
"I gave him a job," began Sesshoumaru calmly, "because he is the best at what he does."  
  
"At what he does?! Oh, okay. So, he's the best at feeling up women?" She realized her sarcastic tone was not the one to be taking to the boss. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. She ran her fingers through her long black hair and smiled sweetly. "Sorry," her voice was rid of the sarcasm and anger, "would you please be kind enough to make him stop?"  
  
"Miroku," Sesshoumaru called, his loud voice echoing to the photo room.  
  
The black-haired pervert poked his head out the doorway. "Yes?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Leave her alone. How many times do I have to tell you?" Sesshoumaru seemed annoyed.  
  
"My apologies, my hand slipped," he lied, and disappeared back into the room.  
  
Kikyou turned to Sango, "He really is a pervert isn't he?" She seemed all too interested.  
  
"Go sleep around somewhere else," Sango hissed through clenched teeth, low enough so Sesshoumaru couldn't hear.  
  
Kikyou lowered her eyes to slits, "Just try and stop me."  
  
"Oh, I will," and with that Sango turned and went back to work.  
  
Rubbing his forehead to relax his fresh headache, Sesshoumaru turned but didn't look at Kikyou. "Tell her she can start tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Kikyou put her hand to her forehead and did a cheap imitation of a soldier.  
  
"Now, get back to work," Sesshoumaru sighed, whirling around and returning to his office for some peace, quiet, and headache medicine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The lunchroom is the only safe place for anyone to talk about Sesshoumaru without him knowing. What is said in the lunchroom, stays in the lunchroom. What happens in the lunchroom, stays in the lunchroom. It's workers' policy, and everyone follows it. There have been many games of strip poker that the boss never heard of, many rumors he never knew of. The lunchroom is the gossip-zone.  
  
It's a large recreational room. Furnished with a long, rectangular table, five chairs occupying both sides and one at both ends. There were a few junkfood vending machines, two with drinks and one with a variety of sandwiches and some fruit. There was a table with utensils, napkins and long since used, large condiment jars with push tops. Though more often than not the crew brought their own lunches or bought it from a nearby restaurant, vending machines were always useful.  
  
Kikyou was sitting on the table, her long legs crossed. "We're getting a maid," she announced.  
  
Only a few people seemed interested. Especially Miroku.  
  
"A new female in the work area? Wearing a maid's outfit? AWESOME!" exclaimed the perverted photographer.  
  
He received a smack on the back of the head from Sango.  
  
Kikyou thought she'd add in a bit of information, "She's my twin sister."  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up, "REALLY?!" Sango smacked him again, though far more viciously. "I mean, uh, ew. Why would I want twins?"  
  
InuYasha looked up from his bowl of ramen and his previous advertising idea. "Kikyou, your sister's coming to work here?"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at him, "That is what I said, wasn't it?"  
  
InuYasha took this in slowly, his face distorting in dread of the awkward moments that awaited him.  
  
Kouga swallowed a bite of his sandwich and looked up from his sketch, "Is she hot?"  
  
"She's my twin," Kikyou flipped her hair, "What can I say?"  
  
Kouga smiled and returned to his work.  
  
Sango was smacking her forehead on the table. Miroku tapped her shoulder and she stopped, "You okay there?"  
  
Sango shook her head, "I just can't believe that there's TWO of her! It's not possible. I thought the world was bad enough, but now..."  
  
"It's okay," Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder. His hand stayed on her shoulder for maybe two seconds before slipping down to her bottom.  
  
Growling, Sango smacked his hand away, "Pervert!" She got up and moved a few seats away.  
  
A bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Kikyou scooted off the table. She stopped by Miroku, looked at him with a flirty smile and swept her hand across his cheek, then left. Sango saw this and decided to do something, and fast.  
  
Miroku stood up. "Miroku, wait!" Sango lifted a hand, signaling for him to stop.  
  
She stood up and walked over to him slowly, making sure everyone was a ways down the hall.  
  
Sango slipped her hands behind his neck and pulled her face to his and kissed him. She shocked herself more than anything. Miroku deepened the kiss and invaded her mouth with his tongue. He was fluently confused with what was going on, but he decided not to question it. His hands caressed Sango's round bottom playfully.  
  
Before this got any worse, Sango pulled away, gasping for air. It took her a moment to collect what she just did.  
  
To protect her pride, Sango reminded him, "What happens in the lunchroom, stays in the lunchroom."  
  
"Okay. But, why did you-" Miroku started but got cut off.  
  
"Don't sleep with that whore," she said, and walked past him and out of the room.  
  
He knew she was referring to Kikyou, and he smiled, somehow proud of himself. "I never planned to," he said aloud, though no one was listening.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the discusson table, only a few people noticed Miroku's smug expression, but they waved it off as nothing. Sesshoumaru was late to the meeting, due to the fact he had fallen asleep after taking his aspirin--but no one knew that. Kikyou was seated on the table, like usual. Miroku sat by Sango, but made no obvious insinuations of what had earlier occured.  
  
Sesshoumaru was rubbing his temple, obviously not in the mood for any goofing around. "As you may have heard," he began, his voice hoarse, "we are getting a maid. She will be here tomorrow. I expect all of you to treat her with the utmost respect," he looked particularly at Miroku.  
  
"Don't accuse me of something I haven't done," he held his hands up, with his palms facing his boss, as if it would defend him.  
  
Sesshoumaru paused for a long time, rubbing his forehead with two fingers. "InuYasha, are you done with the advertisement for this month's swim suits?"  
  
"I will be when I get a photograph," he glanced at Miroku and stood up, walking over to his older brother. He held up a large sheet of thick paper, "Will this work?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes darted across the presented piece, taking in every detail. "Make the background lighter, to offset the vibrant clothing color. And do something with this," he made a circle with his finger, indicating something be changed.  
  
"Less detail?" InuYasha asked, though it was more of a suggestion.  
  
"Less words, less detail," Sesshoumaru decided.  
  
InuYasha nodded and went back to his seat.  
  
"Any other questions? Comments?" Sesshoumaru asked with a tone that meant he knew there was more, meetings were never this short.  
  
"I need a new model for casual wear, remember?" Miroku was adjusting something on his camera and didn't look up.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself, "Rin, get on that as soon as we're done here."  
  
"Yes, sir," Rin barely whispered.  
  
"We have a company thingy," Kikyou started. When Sesshoumaru looked at her to explain, she went on. "A picnic! Todd's Town, that one amusement park about 30 minutes from here, said we can have a free day there. Just the company. Sounds like he's kissing some ass. Only thing is, why?"  
  
"Free clothing, dates with models, the same load of crap they all want," Kohaku said as he walked in extremely late. "Sorry I'm late, I had an obnoxious customer." He smiled at Rin, who seemed to disappear behind her furious blushing.  
  
"It depends on what he wants, we might do it, we might not. Kikyou, keep me thoroughly updated on that, you hear?" Sesshoumaru said, though he knew she would keep him updated.  
  
"What else did I miss?" Kohaku asked as he took a seat across from Rin.  
  
"Nothing really," Sango smiled at her younger brother.  
  
"What'd I miss?" He looked to Miroku for an asnwer.  
  
Sango glared at her younger brother for ignoring her answer, then glared at Miroku for being such good friends with her little brother. Now, her brother was a pervert--though he never showed it around her.  
  
Miroku grinned pervishly, "We're getting a maid."  
  
Sango stomped on his foot under the table, making his face distort.  
  
"Wanna play Footsites, do you?" Miroku's voice was dripping with naughty innuendoes, but before he could act on his insinuated remark, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.  
  
"If you kids would like to pay attention," Sesshoumaru gave everyone their due glares.  
  
Kouga held up his sketch for the table to see, "This is the plan for next month's suit."  
  
The table erupted in comments on what to change, adjust, or fix on the idea.  
  
Kouga pulled the paper to himself possessively, "Do not ridicule my work!" He seemed truly hurt that they could find that much wrong with his masterpiece.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced lazily at the table, "He's right, don't ridicule him or his work. If you have a problem with it, go to him personally and talk to him. This isn't a group discussion. He's the best here at what he does, so leave him alone."  
  
Kikyou noticed how stressed out her boss looked and gave him a sly smile, "Want a back rub?"  
  
Not taking it as anything more than an offer to help, Sesshoumaru sighed, "Not now."  
  
Seeing as there was nothing more to be said, Sesshoumaru retreated to his office.  
  
Kikyou smirked and hopped off the table, "I'm going to give the boss a back rub." She said it as if everyone should be jealous, but no one seemed the slightest bit interested.  
  
Kouga, InuYasha, and Kohaku were gone in a flash to get back to work.  
  
Rin was at her desk quickly, making phone calls to Todd's Town in regards to what his side of the deal was.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat around for a few minutes talking--with plenty of naughty comments from Miroku and awkward silences from Sango.  
  
Kikyou walked in Sesshoumaru's office, closing the door--for privacy matters--behind her. She walked over to him in his big boss' chair. She struggled to get a good grip on his shoulders because the chair was in the way. Sesshoumaru moved to a chair, in the middle of his office, with no back, to give Kikyou better access. She brushed his long silvery hair over one of his shoulders.  
  
Her small hands were alot stronger than they looked. She worked at the large knots collected in the area between Sesshoumaru's shoulders. Her skilled fingers made Sesshoumaru tingle with anticipation for more. He was too tired to hold back a moan, and Sesshoumaru knew he caught Kikyou off guard because she had stopped her ministrations for a split second.  
  
"You have to try not to stress out so much," Kikyou instructed him, working her fingers on his neck.  
  
"Uh huh," he agreed absentmindedly, drunk with the pleasure this simple massage brought him.  
  
Complying to her flirty ways and taking advantage of her boss' weak state, Kikyou leaned over his shoulder and, with her hand, turned his face to hers. He was smiling, which was rare.  
  
He stared into her eyes and for the first time, saw her as more than an employee or more than the office slut. Before she could do it first, he kissed her. She hadn't expected this to happen. She kissed him back though, with a passion she hadn't known existed.  
  
Within seconds of the simple kiss, Kikyou was sliding her tongue into the confines of Sesshoumaru's mouth. She tasted his essence, explored his mouth, and wrestle her tongue with his. She moved herself so she could sit in his lap, where she could feel the growing truth that he was enjoying this.  
  
Her hands had his coat, and then his tie, off in seconds and were working on unbottoning his undershirt. Sesshoumaru's hands were lazily wrinkling her skirt, feeling up her thighs and her ass. His skilled hands wandered up her flat stomach to her breasts, where they fondled, caressed, and squeezed endlessly. He unbuttoned her shirt about halfway down.  
  
Kikyou was pulling his shirt off his sleek shoulders and the door opened. The two looked over, eyes wide and guilty, each like a kid who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Rin stood there, face bright red from what she had walked in on. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" she squeaked and quickly left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Wanting to apologize to Rin for having to see that, he motioned Kikyou to leave. She buttoned her shirt and rubbed her hands down her skirt to flatten it out. She left without saying a word, it was awkward, even for her.  
  
Sesshoumaru clothed himself, straighteneing his shirt the best he could. He walked out of his office and over to Rin's desk. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen that." He was staring at a stapler, feeling awkward.  
  
"I should have knocked," her face was flushed and she didn't even glance up.  
  
"No, I should have locked the door. I'm sorry," he composed himself back as boss. "What was it you wanted to see me about?"  
  
She thrusted papers up at him, still not looking up from her work. "Two people called for you."  
  
He took the notes and looked at her scribbled writing. He laughed inside and nodded to her, "Thank you."  
  
"It's my job."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day dragged on with no really exciting events, other then when Miroku found out what had happened earlier with his keen lecher skills.  
  
"So, you slept with the boss?" he asked Kikyou casually, making sure no one was around.  
  
She spit out her coffee that she had been sipping, "What?" She wiped her mouth and stared wide eyed at him.  
  
"Did you get a raise? And I don't mean money," he winked and laughed at his own perverted joke.  
  
"How did you find out?" she was scared the whole office would know.  
  
He gestured to her wrinkled clothes, "Keep an iron handy." He turned to go.  
  
"Wait," she grabbed his sleeve and turned him back around, "nothing happened. Honest, we were... interrupted." She glanced towards Rin's desk.  
  
"I see," Miroku nodded, turning to go again.  
  
"Wait!" she stopped him again. "Don't tell anyone!"  
  
"Fine," he agreed and turned and went back to work.  
  
Something about his "fine" just wasn't all that convincing to Kikyou. She had to find a way to keep him quiet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up as soon as I type it. It will be Kagome's first day! Hehe, that'll be fun! If anyone has any suggestions/questions/comments, please feel more than welcome to email me at !!! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! n.n 


	2. Welcome to Hell, With Lots of Interrupti...

At the Work Place...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other copyrighted material mentioned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2... (Welcome to Hell, With Lots of Interruptions)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome's first day was--well, shall we say...--interesting.  
  
When she walked into the large office floor off the elevator, the first thing she saw was a fashion-ridden wolf demon on his knees. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I work in the fashion industry, so that's saying something," he breathlessly said to the black haired girl.  
  
"Excuse me?" she blinked, quite taken aback by the statement.  
  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. "I am Kouga, allow me to welcome you to the office of the infamous Dress-Up Demons, my lady." He stood up, bowing his head to her, and left.  
  
The next thing that happened was more... expected. Though still some bit odd.  
  
She met her boss, he seemed so cold and distant. He hardly even glanced at her, and here she was on her first day looking for some insight and advice on what to do. "Get to work, just clean what seems dirty," is all he instructed.  
  
Kagome went out of his office and closed the door.  
  
She heard arguing from nearby and wandered over to see who it was. It was an attractive young man with short, black hair and a pretty female with long, black hair. They shouted loud enough for the whole building to hear.  
  
"I THOUGHT SESSHOUMARU TOLD YOU TO STOP!" screamed the apparently irritated female.  
  
The male sighed, and shocked Kagome at how calm he was, "Again, my hand slipped."  
  
"Slipped? SLIPPED?!" her eye twitched and she smacked the male with her fist.  
  
"OW! Jeez, what was that for?" he held his head.  
  
The female smirked and stated sarcastically, "My hand slipped." She whirled around and walked away, and Kagome could tell the male was checking her out as she left.  
  
Kagome walked over to the black-haired man, he was working with something on the desk. "If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?" she asked.  
  
The man stood up and turned, holding a camera in his hands, "Oh we were-" he paused. He looked Kagome up and down, she was pretty but too... chunky--was that rude? ... "It was nothing," he finally decided to answer, figuring she was too curious and she would find out sooner or later anyway.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Kagome turned to go.  
  
"Hold on a sec," Miroku clicked something in the camera then looked up. "You're Kikyou's sister, Kagome, aren't you? The new maid?" He went back to adjusting his camera, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yes, I am," she glanced at her french maid outfit, thinking to herself sarcastically , 'How'd you guess that one?'  
  
"Are you like your sister? Well, more like her than just looks," Miroku was scared he'd have another girl to fight off.  
  
"If you mean am I insatiable and annoying, then no," Kagome smiled, her dislike for her sister was obvious.  
  
"Well, okay. It was nice meeting you," he was about to end the conversation before he forgot to introduce himself. "By the way, I'm Miroku," he shook her hand, "and that little fox I was fighting with is Sango. We're pleased to have you," he smiled and left.  
  
Kagome went over to the young assistant. "Excuse me, did the boss happen to specify what exactly he wanted cleaned first?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
Rin pushed her glasses up with her index finger and looked at the new maid. "I suggest not bothering him too much about it, incase you have already. And you might want to start with his office, if you want him to like you, you need to stroke his ego." Rin smiled sweetly, proud that she knew so much about her boss.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome turned and went to clean Sesshoumaru's office.  
  
She stopped when she saw her sister getting in late for work, "Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou greeted her sister with a smirk, "Kagome, enjoying your first day?"  
  
"If by 'enjoying' you mean 'haven't gotten anything done due to mass mayhem and confusion', then yes," Kagome retorted rather irritably.  
  
"Mass mayhem?" Kikyou asked with a fake emotion, "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
Kagome said nothing.  
  
"Get used to it, little sister," Kikyou smiled and went to find Miroku.  
  
Kagome went and knocked on Sesshoumaru's office door. After a moment she knocked again, "Hello?"  
  
He opened the door, his hard features drowning in a sleepy cloud. He started yawning and held it back, "Yes?"  
  
"Your assistant-" she started.  
  
"Rin?" he asked, already recovering from his tired state.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. She told me to clean your office," Kagome explained.  
  
"I see," he smiled to himself, glad to see Rin was starting to show herself as a good assistant. "Well, come in," he turned and outstretched his arm to welcome her inside. Kagome felt awkward walking in there, she felt like she was invading his territory.  
  
Kagome froze and blushed, "Uhhhh, I forgot my supplies in my car." She lowered her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her for a minute, "So, go get them. Don't stand around here all day."  
  
"Y-yes, sir," she scurried out of the office and to the elevator.  
  
While waiting for the elevator she saw InuYasha. "InuYasha!" she called to him.  
  
He glanced over at the sound of his name, saw Kagome, blushed, turned, and walked away as if he hadn't heard her.  
  
"Hm," Kagome frowned. The elevator dinged and frightened her.  
  
A demon walked off, clad in a black miniskirt and a baggy white shirt with the words "Dress-Up Demons' Bar n' Grill" across it. She had sinister red eyes and long black hair in a ponytail. Her voice was feminine but it had a vicious edge to it, "And you are?" She looked Kagome up and down, scowling.  
  
"The new maid, Kagome," she cowered beneath the woman's glare.  
  
"Hm, I see... I'm Kagura, I work on the bottom floor. I'm a bartender," she explained. "You ever need some alcohol, I'm the one to see." She smirked, winked, and pushed past Kagome.  
  
"What a weirdo..." Kagome murmured as she stepped on the elevator.  
  
"BOSS!" called Kagura as she hurried through the upper floor office.  
  
"Wh-hat?" whined Sesshoumaru from his office where no one could hear him. Mumbling to himself as he got up and opened the door, "What is it?" He saw Kagura and felt dizzy. She always had something to complain about.  
  
"Boss," her voice was suddenly sweet... Sesshoumaru was scared. "I just came to tell you what a wonderful job you're doing," she batted her eye lashes and giggled.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a step back, "What do you want?"  
  
Her serene features went sinister again, "A raise."  
  
Sighing, Sesshoumaru smacked his forehead, "I've told you over and over-"  
  
"The customers get drunk and start getting grabby, I can get twice as much as I do now working at a Hooters!" Kagura was yelling loud enough for the office to hear now.  
  
Miroku yelled from the shoot he was doing, "WOO! HOOTERS!" There was a smacking sound and an "Owww" from Miroku and the photography room got quiet again.  
  
"Anyway," Kagura tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I guess... Wait, what about a bigger Christmas bonus?" he suggested.  
  
"It's summer," she gave him a look that said 'What do you take me for, an idiot?!'.  
  
"Okay, fine," he gave up. "Two more dollars an hour."  
  
"Three," she negotiated.  
  
"Two seventy-five," Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, hoping this wouldn't take all day.  
  
"Two fifty," Kagura wasn't a good negotiater, "and that's my final offer."  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome was finally back, with a large bag in tow, "Fine."  
  
"Good," Kagura spun around and went to return to work.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru examined his new maid, this was the first time he really took a minute to look at her. She was pretty, and being so much like Kikyou--bar the seductive witch-like trait--she couldn't be all that bad. Sesshoumaru really wasn't going to mind having her around.  
  
She was a good maid, too. His entire office was clean and smelled wonderful after 20 minutes.  
  
Sesshoumaru had pretended to do work, but he couldn't take his golden eyes off the young lady. She was so elegant in what she did--clean? Sesshoumaru mentally punished himself several times for staring, it was just another female. Big deal... He blamed Kikyou.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyou waited outside of Miroku's photogaphy office until she head him say, "That's a wrap." She patiently stood there and counted three models--including Sango--exit the room. She knew Miroku would have to stay behind to adjust his precious cameras and prepare the film to be processed.  
  
She went inside the office silently and closed the door with a click.  
  
"Sango?" he turned around and glared when he found Kikyou standing there. "What do you want?"  
  
"You," she purred, walking slowly toward him.  
  
"Well, too bad," he rolled his eyes and turned away to finish up his work.  
  
Kikyou walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them skillfully.  
  
Miroku turned around, pissed off now that she wouldn't leave. "Kikyou, look I'm not-" he was cut off as she gripped his wrists and pulled him against herself. She brushed her lips against his and kissed him.  
  
"Mmmf!" Miroku struggled to pull away but she was so strong for a girl. She dug her nails into his wrists so he arched his back against her. He writhed and tried desperately to pull away but she had him pinned against his work table. She finally released his mouth and he gasped for breath, sputtering and making gagging noises.  
  
"Oh, please, you loved it," she wouldn't give up! Again, she assaulted him. Her nimble fingers started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Kikyou! Leave me alo-Nrg," she hushed him up with another unwanted kiss.  
  
The door opened and Sango came in, "I forgot my-..." She took in the scene slowly, filling with anger. "How... dare... you," each word stung as Miroku heard it.  
  
Miroku shoved Kikyou away, "Sango, look it's not what it looks like," he tried to explain, but she wouldn't hear it.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she left without allowing Miroku to explain himself.  
  
Kikyou smirked, "Some girls can't handle the competition."  
  
"Go away, Kikyou," Miroku growled, buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be waiting when you want me," she smiled and left Miroku alone.  
  
"How did that happen?" Miroku buried his face in his palm. "She has masculine strength," Miroku chuckled.  
  
It was noon, so Miroku went to the lunchroom. He was hoping to have some alone time with Sango so he could talk to her, but he was starving due to the fact that he skipped breakfast.  
  
He saw Kagome sitting alone biting her nails.  
  
"Hey, you," he nodded to greet her.  
  
"Hey," she stared at the ground.  
  
"It's lunch time," he wasn't sure if she knew or not.  
  
"I know... I, uh, forgot my lunch," she bit her lower lip, embarrassed at something that simple.  
  
"The company bar and grill is downstairs..."  
  
"I know, I don't have any money on me," she explained. She blushed as her stomach grumbled.  
  
"I can give you two options then. I would offer to buy you lunch, just to get to know the 'new guy' but I don't carry much money on me. I can either give you a couple dollars and you can get something from one of the vending machines or you can go ask around the lunch area for food," he smiled at the starved girl.  
  
"You'd do that?" she almost started crying at the kind gesture.  
  
He laughed and handed her four dollar bills, "Here."  
  
"Thank you, so much," she smiled.  
  
"No problem," he turned to go.  
  
"Oh, wait. Where are the vending machines?" she asked nervously, feeing foolish.  
  
"In the lunchroom," he looked at her strangely. "Didn't anyone tell you anything?"  
  
"Not exactly," she laughed nervously.  
  
"Follow me," he walked ahead and brought her to the lunch room.  
  
Sango shot him a dirty look and Miroku drooped his head. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hey," Kouga smiled at Kagome as she bought a bag of chips from the vending machine.  
  
InuYasha saw this and growled. Kikyou noticed InuYasha and smiled, maybe she'd cheer him up later... She smiled at the thought.  
  
Miroku was whispering to Sango near one of the corners of the room. They were arguing back and forth but their voices weren't audible to the rest of the room--other than InuYasha and Kouga with their demon ears, but they weren't paying attention.  
  
Kikyou was trying desperately to listen in on the conversation but her attempts were useless. She gave up and "accidently" stuck her leg out infront of Kouga so he tripped and fell. A few people laughed and Kikyou acted like she was sorry. Kouga said it was okay, he looked at Kikyou with a raised eyebrow as she giggled.  
  
Rin had went down to the bar and grill to eat with Kohaku, he had offered to buy her lunch and Rin agreed to it. She was shy and untalkative, though she enjoyed how Kohaku babbled on and on about his work and how he loves it so much. She was envious that he enjoyed his work, unlike herself--she didn't like being walked on by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Thank you for, uh," Rin began but stared at her plate as she poked her salad.  
  
"No problem," Kohaku reached across the small table and tucked his finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "Don't be so nervous, I won't bite," Kohaku laughed and winked at her, which seemed to make her blush ten times more.  
  
Kohaku smiled and continued talking about his work.  
  
Back in the lunchroom, InuYasha and Kouga were arguing about Kagome.  
  
"I saw her first!" argued Kouga.  
  
"Like Hell you did," InuYasha rolled his eyes irritably. "I've known her for several months!"  
  
"But obviously you don't care enough for her because you haven't asked her out," stated Kouga, wrapping his arm around the embarrassed Kagome.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" growled InuYasha, grasping Kagome's wrists and pulling her away from the wolf demon.  
  
The bell rang for work to begin again. InuYasha snorted at Kouga and shot him a nasty glare before turning and leaving. Kouga gave Kagome a gentle smile and followed behind Kikyou.  
  
Kagome disposed of her empty chip bag. "Oh, Miroku," she stopped at the doorway.  
  
Miroku turned around to face her, "Huh?"  
  
"Thanks again," Kagome left.  
  
Sango pushed past him, still disgusted with what she caught him doing earlier.  
  
Miroku grabbed her wrist, "Sango, please, don't do this to me."  
  
"You did this to yourself," she pulled her wrist free and hurried away before Miroku could think up another lame excuse.  
  
Sighing, Miroku exited the lunchroom without eating lunch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru came out of his office with a plastic container of noodles. He was obviously finishing his lunch. Miroku stared hungrily at the taunting noodles, he needed something to eat, anything.  
  
"Hey, uh," Miroku started but decided against it.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced around and finished his bite of food, "Where's Rin?"  
  
"At lunch with Kohaku," Sango explained.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face lost some of it's evil but no one took note of it. "Miroku, Rin has a model set up for you to shoot for casual wear tomorrow at 2." Sesshoumaru paused, trying to remember if there was any other important imformation. "Oh, yes. Starting in about a day or two, you all will have 50 percent discounts at the bar and grill," Sesshoumru nodded.  
  
"It's about damn time," Kikyou laughed.  
  
Sesshoumaru pretended not to hear the comment and continued, "What was up with the Todd's Town thing, Kikyou?"  
  
"They said they're just doing it to promote business," she shrugged.  
  
"Well, then, I guess it's fine," he shrugged, too. "When are we getting the tickets?"  
  
"I can go get them after work today," Kikyou offered.  
  
"That'll be much appreciated," he paused. "Has everyone met Kagome?" He held a hand out to her and a few people waved and mumbled "Welcome".  
  
"I would like to comment on how clean the bathroom's were," Sango grinned.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, "Eh, what can I say? It's my job."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Miroku, "You okay there?"  
  
Miroku ceased chewing on his pencil and glanced up. He explained quickly, without taking a breath, "I found out something I shouldn't, and I shouldn't have told someone, because someone wanted to do something to blackmail me, and then someone else saw her in the process of forcing blackmail on me, and the someone else got mad and I had to spend my lunchtime explaining to the someone else that what she saw was merely someone trying to get blackmail on me." Miroku took a deep breath, "So, I'm starving." He started eating a photo.  
  
"Lies, lies, lies," Sango mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Uh huh..." Sesshoumaru blinked a few times and continued eating his noodles.  
  
"Oh, oops," Miroku glanced at the picture he was eating, "InuYasha, here's your picture for the swim suit ad you were working on."  
  
InuYasha inspected the picture. "Thanks," sarcasm was dripping from his words, "drool and bite marks are the best way to advertise, Miroku."  
  
"I thought so!" Miroku smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru finished what was in his mouth, "Now, stop it. Miroku, I'm quite sure you have a backup copy?"  
  
"Mmmf, ngh, o' coursh," he murmured as he stuffed his mouth with post- it notes.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow and giggled as Miroku struggled with the sticky notes on his face.  
  
Kouga lifted his altered version of the next month's dress suit, "See what I did?" He seemed proud of the changes he made.  
  
There were a few "Oooo"'s and "Aaaah"'s as if the group were watching fireworks.  
  
Kouga grinned, satisfied with his work. "Boss, should I put this in for it to get started?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped, considering the question and finishing the last of his noodles, "Yeah, that'll be enough time to get the process started, give or take a week."  
  
"Okay," Kouga stared at his work, commenting himself mentally on this beautiful product.  
  
"Di' any-wen knof 'at em-alo's tay goo' (Did anyone know that envelopes taste good) ?" asked Miroku, who now had several envelopes in--as well as hanging out of--his mouth.  
  
Sango had to try desperately not to crack up.  
  
Kikyou raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "What a spaz."  
  
Miroku coughed a few times, his eyes watering and his face turning red from lack of oxygen. He smacked himself on the chest and spit out the mess of envelopes. He gasped for breath, "Death by envelopes!" He stood up quickly, knocking his chair over behind him. "Stop mocking me!" he pointed an accusing finger at the slobber-covered, crumpled, chewed up envelopes.  
  
"Hunger can drive a man insane," InuYasha chuckled. A few other people laughed and giggled.  
  
"What?" Miroku looked up as if this was an every day occurance.  
  
Sango's face was pink with restrained laughter.  
  
Sesshoumaru was getting sick of this. "Can you all screw around some other time?" he asked, signaling they stop immediately.  
  
Miroku picked up his chair and brushed the envelopes away before sitting back down casually.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and looked around, "Anything else need to be said?"  
  
"I would like to ask," Kagome spoke up, Sesshoumaru was surprised she was so bold, "would it be okay if I left my bag in the office? I'd hate to forget it," she explained.  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem," Sesshoumaru agreed. "You can either keep it in the lunchroom or my office. Oh, and there's a company drylceaner down on the corner. If you want to have your clothes," he gestured to her maid's outfit, "profesionally washed, it's free for our company."  
  
"Oh, that's nice of them," Kagome gushed.  
  
"That dry cleaner sucks," Miroku complained.  
  
"It only sucks," Kouga corrected, "because none of the girls will date you."  
  
"Isn't that the qualifications?" Miroku grinned and laughed.  
  
"Anyway," Sesshoumaru drummed his fingers on the table, "you can go there for free. Just tell them you work for us and they shouldn't give you any trouble. If they do, just call me, I'll handle it."  
  
Kagome's eyes twinkled at the strength in his voice, it was a protective side she rarely saw in men--and one almost nobody ever saw in Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over and grabbed a stapler before Miroke made his lunch of staples, "Bad idea."  
  
Miroku poked at Sesshoumaru's side, "Aw, looky, he's worried for my life." He talked in a 'cutesy-cutesy' voice to annoy his boss.  
  
"I was worried for the stapler," Sesshoumaru retorted, petting the stapler jokingly.  
  
Miroku made a pouty face.  
  
Sesshoumaru set the stapler down on a desk and cleared his throat, "If we're done here," he paused, waiting for anyone to say something. "Then we're done here." He retreated to his office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku raced to the lunchroom to get his lunch that he left there, but found Kikyou. "NO!" he screamed.  
  
"That's not what I had planned on having you scream later tonight, Lover," she cooed.  
  
"Get away," he growled. She was in the path between him and his food. She had to be stopped. "I'm starving... Don't make me hurt you," he hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"I can give you something to eat right here," she whimpered.  
  
Miroku almost puked at her disturbing innuendo. He ran out of the lunchroom and quickly ran back, with a weapon in hand. "Say hello to my little friend," Miroku did a cheap immitation of Scarface. Holding the stapler threateningly between him and Kikyou, Miroku slowly walked toward his lunch bag. He grabbed the bag and hurried out of there, where he could eat in peace.  
  
He went to sit at the discussion table and he saw the envelopes. "GAH!" he decided eating in his photo room would be best.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nothing interesting happened the rest of the day, as usual.  
  
Sango got the entire office to randomly throw envelopes at Miroku, or place them on his office door with eerie messages in red writing. Sango enjoyed the spontaneous screeches from Miroku through out the rest of the day.  
  
Eventually, after much begging, Miroku was able to persuade Sango to finally listen to him. He accidently slipped up about what he saw Sesshoumaru and Kikyou doing, so now one more person knew. Kikyou was going to be pissed when she found out.  
  
Rin got yelled at because she missed work for an hour--though no one knew it, not even himself, Sesshoumaru was mad because he was jealous.  
  
Kagome got complimented by the boss at what a marvelous job she was doing on vacuuming the carpets.  
  
Miroku went home early, he was tired of the new office game that even Sesshoumaru and Kagome had joined in on, it was called "Envelope Torture".  
  
Overall, Kagome enjoyed her first day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up as soon as I type it. It's most likely going to be the group at Todd's Town! Hehe, I'm going to have lots of fun with that one! If anyone has any suggestions/questions/comments, please feel more than welcome to email me at !!! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! n.n 


	3. At Todd's Town

At the Work Place...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other copyrighted material mentioned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3... At Todd's Town

(Warning: Lime, mild language)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The group arrived in the company bus at the amusement park around 10 o'clock. There were delays... Lots and lots of delays.

Sesshoumaru kept demanding they stop so he could get fresh air "away from these idiots".

InuYasha and Kouga were fighting constantly and the bus driver kept stopping to tell them to sit down.

Kagome was told numerous times to stop cleaning the driving panel and all the buttons.

Miroku complained that he had to use the bathroom--but only the bus just left a rest stop--to annoy the driver.

Sango asked to stop for breakfast, much to everyone's liking.

Kikyou was instructed to sit in a SEAT, not a passenger's lap.

Rin was no trouble to the bus driver.

Kohaku only complained once to use the bathroom and stretch his legs.

Kagura demanded every fifteen minutes they stop so she could smoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

At the park, Sesshoumaru handed out maps and a schedule of where to meet for lunch and dinner--so they could recieve a free meal.

After that, the group quickly seperated. Sango walked off on her own, but was quickly followed by Miroku and she couldn't get rid of him. Kagome went to find some of the simple rides, and Kouga took the liberty of showing her where it was. InuYasha stayed closely behind the girl and the wolf. Sesshoumaru tried to sneak away to be alone, but Kagura decided to bug her boss. Kikyou cursed at Kagura mentally and followed the two. Rin and Kohaku ran off to find the big rollercoasters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango decided, after a while, it wasn't so bad to have Miroku with her. Mainly because she hated riding rollercoasters alone.

"Oh! Let's go on that one," Miroku hopped up and down. He pointed at a huge red ride called The Skull of Death.

"Uh," Sango was very hesitant.

"What's the matter?" Miroku blinked.

"I dont think that one's a good idea," she turned around. "What about that one?" she laughed nervously and pointed to a children's ride called the Kiddie Koaster.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Let me take a guess here, you're scared?"

"N-no!" she glared at him. "W-why would I be scared?"

"Don't be," he grinned and draped his arm around her. "I'll save you! I'm your knight in shining armor!" He coaxed her slowly over to the ride.

'It could be worse,' Sango thought to herself as she got in line.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kouga," Kagome glanced at the ground nervously.

"Yes, my love?" Kouga tilted his face to look at her.

"I'd really like to spend some time with InuYasha," she looked at him apologetically.

"Ah," Kouga bit his lower lip in thought. "If that's what you want, okay," he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," she grabbed his sleeve. "It's just..."

"Don't worry," he forced a smile. He walked away to spend the day by himself.

Kagome whirled around. "InuYasha," she called to him and he poked his face out from behind a tree.

"Hm?" he cocked his head innocently.

Smiling, she beckoned him over. He obeyed and walked over.

"Where's the wolf?" InuYasha questioned accusingly.

"I asked him to leave," she explained.

InuYasha scratched his head, "Why?"

Kagome blushed, "So I could spend time with you." She stared at the ground.

"Oh," he blushed, too. "Well, let's hit the rides," he took her arm and lead her to the nearest coaster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leave me alone," Sesshoumaru begged of Kagura.

"But I like spending time with you," she paused, not meaning for that to sound so... flirty? She meant it as a friend.

Sesshoumaru adjusted his legs, not comfortable on the stone bench he had chosen to sit on. "Yeah, well," he looked for an excuse to get rid of her. Bathroom? No, she'd wait outside. He glanced round and spotted Kikyou nearby buying some cotton candy.

"Kikyou!" he called her over.

"Mm?" she turned amd walked over. She took the liberty of sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap.

When Kikyou started feeding Sesshoumaru cotton candy off of her finger, Kagura had enough.

"I'm, uh, goin' to go," she laughed nervously and stood up.

"Okay," Kikyou scoffed.

Kagura walked off to find a beer stand. 'It's not that I like him or anything,' Kagura thought. 'It's just that that bitch Kikyou has to come and ruin the nice conversation we were having.'

She found a small beer stand and ordered a drink. She went and sat on a bench next to a man, sipping her alcohol. He was apparently drowning his sorrows with booze, too.

'Wait a second,' she looked closer. "Hey!" she accidently scared the man. "You're that one fashion guy who works upstairs, huh?"

Kouga blinked, realizing it was Kagura--he hardly recognized her without a black miniskirt and her white bar and grill shirt. She was wearing baggy black pants with zippers all over it; a tight, lime green shirt; a thick, black choker; and her hair was down. Kouga noticed, for the first time, she was really pretty. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Um," Kagura waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he lifted his drink in attempts to blame the alcohol for his behavior.

"Yeah," she smiled. She lifted her drink to her full lips and sipped it. "Not as good as mine," she laughed.

"Oh, that's right," Kouga remembered. "What's it like working in the bar, anyway?"

"It's alright, I guess," she forced a smile. "You should come down there and try some."

"Try what?" Kouga was more tipsy than he thought, he was having trouble focusing.

Kagura laughed, "Then again, maybe not. You can't hold your alcohol very well, can you?" She shook her head. "Hey, if it's not too personal, what're you doing here alone? I thought you were shackin' up with the maid."

"Eh, she doesn't feel the same way," he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," she finished her beer in a couple large gulps and patted his back. "Let's get wasted and ride the Twirly Whirl!"

Kouga's face seemed to turn green at the mere thought, "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah!" she laughed. "Hey, can I get another beer?" she called to the worker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin and Kohaku were riding Beasts and Monsters, a slow ride with scary... beasts and monsters.

Kohaku was hardly frightened by the ghoulish creatures that sprung out when the cart went by. However, Rin had her face buried in her hands and screamed each time a "BOO!" cried out at her.

Kohaku draped his arm over her shoulders in a protective manner. He smiled when she stopped shivering so much.

When the ride came to an end, Kohaku helped Rin out of the cart and the two made their way to something a little less terrifying.

"Oh, can we do that?" Rin shyly pointed to the game section. Duck-shooting games, weight-guessing games, ring-tossing games, beanbag-throwing games, and much more.

"Sounds good," Kohaku smiled, pulling his wallet out to pay for the games they played.

Rin was exceptionally skilled at the majority of the games the two played.

Kohaku won Rin a giant teddy bear in the game where he had to swing a large hammer.

"Thank you," Rin squeaked, blushing. She was practically hidden behind the huge stuffed bear.

"It's not a problem," he smiled at the timid girl and wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go ride the Rapid Riptides," he pointed enthusiastically toward a water ride.

Rin, without a moment's hesitation, agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time--noon--rolled around and eventually everyone met outside a small sushi bar. There was a large park, on the far side of the park was a small pond with ducks; random benches and tables were placed around the perimeter of the park and pond for eating.

The majority of the group either didn't like sushi or had already eaten too much junk food.

"Why don't we play a game?" Miroku offered, pulling his backpack off and unzipping it.

"What kind of game?" Kagome tried to look into the bag Miroku was opening.

"Football!" Miroku held up a football happily.

Sango was the only girl who seemed happy about it, "Yay! But no tackle." She looked particularly at Miroku when she said this.

"Aw, you're a party pooper," he drooped his head.

"Well, let's pick teams," Kouga hiccupped.

Kagura giggled and wobbled over to sit on a bench. While everyone else was busy pickin teams, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou snuck away.

"The teams are uneven," pointed out InuYasha.

The teams so far were: Miroku, captain; Sango; and Kouga (vs.) InuYasha, captain; and Kohaku.

"Well," Miroku turned to InuYasha, "If you'd trade Kouga for Kohaku the teams would be even. I'd have a girl and a kid and you'd have Kouga."

"I refuse to have that damn wolf on my team," InuYasha scoffed. "Besides, it wouldn't be even, because he's drunk!"

"Oh yeah," Miroku paused to think of a fair team.

"I'll play," Kagome stood up and walked over next to InuYasha.

Kohaku smiled, "Yeah, we got the maid!" He immaturely stuck his tongue out at the opposing team. He stopped when his older sister glared at him.

"Let the games begin," Kouga murmured.

"You kick their asses!" cheered Kagura from a bench. "Woo! Go you sexy wolf demon!"

Kouga laughed and lazily blew kisses to Kagura.

Kagome felt a stab of jealousy, but assured herself it was only because they were both drunk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru had Kikyou pinned against a wall behind a ride, where no one could find them. He left heated kisses down the side of her neck, her collarbone, down the front of her chest, and stopped at her shirt, his soft lips caressing her cleavage.

"Sesshy," she whispered breathlessly.

He slid her shirt down off her shoulders, his skilled hands setting Kikyou's nerves on fire.

Sesshoumaru assaulted her exposed flesh, gently nibbling her shoulders and working his way back down to her breasts.

Kikyou, tired of waiting, pulled on Sesshoumaru's belt so he was flat against her. "Sesshy," she whispered again, more anxiously this time though. She wrapped her long leg around him, pulling him even closer so she could feel how "excited" he was.

He slowly rocked his hips against hers. She obediently arched her back to enjoy the gentle pushing of his body to hers. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

Kikyou took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with matching passion. Sessoumaru grabbed her hips and pulled her to himself roughly. He moaned into the kiss, "Oh, Kagome."

"WHAT?!" Kikyou screamed, shoving Sesshoumaru off of her. "You bastard!" she hissed through clenched teeth. She quickly pulled her shirt sleeves up and hurried away.

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru called after her. "Let me explain!" he lowered his head. He smacked his forehead, "Shit."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku's team was ahead by one point (3 to 4). They decided it would be easier on the two drunkards to add the touchdowns by Ones, as opposed to Sevens.

In the huddle, InuYasha was devising a plan. "Yeah, it'll work on Sango. And the domino affect will have Miroku out of the way. All we have to do is get by the drunk. Simple as cake!"

"Cake isn't that easy," Kagome laughed.

"Okay, let's do this," Kohaku threw his hand to the middle of them. InuYasha and Kagome placed their hands on the young boy's and the trio threw their hands up with a cheer.

"Sango, please?" Miroku begged in their team's huddle.

"No!" Sango crossed her arms.

"If you flash them, it'll catch them off guard and we can score a touchdown," Miroku explained for the millionth time.

"We've been through this already," she glared at him. "It'll only catch YOU off guard, my brother is on that team, we're already winning, and it's cheating!"

"So?" Miroku shot her one of his infamous perverted grins.

"No."

"Fine, then we need a different plan," he finally agreed. The two glanced at Kouga.

Hiccups.

Sango sighed, "Sober up, wolf."

"Can't," he laughed.

"What're we gonna do?" Miroku whined.

"Hurry up," called InuYasha, who was waiting with the football.

"Just a minute," called Sango. "Dammit, let's just tackle their asses!" Sango seemed more than happy to switch the game to tackle now.

"Good plan!" Miroku grinned.

"But," Sango narrowed her eyes, "touch my baby brother and die."

"But-" Miroku wanted to argue but was given an icy glare and decided to shut up.

"We're ready!" called Sango and their team hurried over to the other team to start the game again.

"Ready, set," Kagome held the football, waiting to pass it to InuYasha. "Hike!" she tossed it to him and he ran back.

Kohaku played his part as he ran to the side. He pretended to trip and fall, "ACK!"

"Kohaku!" Sango ran over to make sure he was alright, as planned.

"Sango," Miroku sighed and followed her.

InuYasha waited for Kagome to get close enough to the touchdown zone to throw the ball to her.

Sango realized the trap that her team fell into and felt fully responsible. She had one thing to do. She stood up, with Kohaku and Miroku facing behind her and flashed InuYasha.

InuYasha couldn't help but stare, due more to shock than curiousity.

Kagome blinked, cursing that their flawless plan was ruined. "InuYasha! Throw the ball!"

"Huh?" InuYasha turned to do so but Kouga tagged him.

"You're it, puppy," Kouga scoffed.

Sango pulled her shirt back down before Miroku could scamper in front of her and see anything.

Kohaku gave her a funny look, "Cheater."

"You're one to talk," Sango shoved her little brother playfully.

Miroku walked over to InuYasha, "So... what'd they look like?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Ow, ow, ow," Miroku whined as Sango dragged him away by his ear.

Kikyou suddenly showed up, "I wanna play!" She sounded too enthusiastic, it scared everyone.

"There wouldn't be even team," Miroku explained, much to the other players' relief.

"I can play!" Kagura volunteered.

"Uh, no, that's okay," Sango forced a laugh.

"Why not?" Kouga asked.

"Oh, fine," Miroku rolled his eyes. "We call the other drunk!"

"Okay," Kikyou shrugged and walked over to InuYasha's team. "Hey cap'n," she winked at him. If her sister stole her man then she had to get revenge.

"Hey, you know how to play?" InuYasha asked the new team member.

"Sort of," Kikyou confessed.

"Can you catch a football?" he gestured to the ball he held in his hands.

"Yes," Kikyou nodded.

"Okay, that's good enough," InuYasha sighed. The team collected in a huddle and worked out a new plan.

"What the hell?!" Miroku threw his hands up. Kagura and Kouga were busy making out.

"Not only are they drunk but they won't play now," Sango grumbled.

"Well, we'll have to beat them on our own," Miroku sounded confident. "Kagome, Kikyou, and Kohaku aren't much of a challenge... But we have to make sure they don't catch that ball. Hmm, got any ideas? I'm fresh out of good ones."

"Maybe we can get Kikyou and Kagome to fight... But that can only buy us a single touchdown... Unless they fight worse than we plan for." Sango shrugged, it was the best she could come up with.

"Good thinking, but what do we say?" Miroku started biting his tongue in thought. He glanced over and noticed Kikyou, she was talking to InuYasha. "Hmm," he groaned, he was fresh out of ideas. Kikyou flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes at InuYasha, 'Wait...' Miroku thought to himself, 'That's not possible. She was just with Sesshoumaru... What a whore. Maybe I'm misreading her.' He watched Kikyou, not sure what she was up to. His suspicions were assured when Kikyou started giggling in a flirty way.

"I got it," Miroku smiled at Sango.

"You ready?" InuYasha asked as the other team jogged over.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Sango glanced at Miroku. "At least I hope so."

"Ready, set, hike!" Kagome tossed the ball to InuYasha.

"Hey, Inu," Miroku called, "Kikyou or Kagome?"

"Wh-what?" he stopped, confused.

"What?" Kagome blinked and glanced at her sister. "Why would he pick you?" Kagome walked toward her sister.

"Because nobody can deny their lust for me," Kikyou hissed at her sister.

"Wait, I never said anything," InuYasha interrupted.

Sango held her little brother with his arms behind his back. "Sango! Let me go!" he whined. His attempts to squirm free were futile.

Miroku walked over and took the ball from InuYasha, who was frozen with confusion and fear.

Miroku walked leisurely over and scored his team a touchdown.

Sango released Kohaku. Kikyou, Kagome, and now InuYasha, were deep in argument and discussion.

"Good plan Sango," Miroku held his hand up and waited for a high-five.

Sango gave him a high-five but tried to pull away when he held onto her hand. He pulled her close and kissed her quickly.

"Eww," whined Kohaku and he covered his eyes.

"Be quiet, you," Miroku picked up the football and threw it at Kohaku.

"Ack," he caught the ball and threw it at Sango.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru wandered aimlessly around the amusement park. He felt really guilty. He wasn't even sure why he had said Kagome's name... He didn't have any feelings for her. He liked Kikyou. Maybe he was under too much stress at the time... Yeah, he decided that had to be it.

He looked up to see where his feet had taken him. He was back where the group met for lunch. Everyone was here. Even Kikyou... Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what he would say to her. Apologize? She wouldn't listen to him. She seemed too busy in an argument at the moment anyway.

Rin was sitting alone, however. He went and sat next to her, "Hey, Rin."

She young girl jumped. "H-hi, boss," she whispered, avoidng eye contact.

Sesshoumaru looked at the big stuffed bear next to her, he guessed Kohaku won it for her. He glanced up and saw the young black-haired boy playing with his sister and the photographer.

"So..." he tapped his fingers on the bench they were sitting on.

"So," she echoed, timid as ever.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"That's good," he sighed.

'Why is he talking to me?' Rin asked herself mentally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga and Kagura had slowly wobbled away from the others to be alone.

They found another beer stand and ordered more booze.

"Thank you," Kouga smiled at the woman beside him.

"For?" Kagura blinked and sipped her beer.

"Just because," he smiled again.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she scooted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Kouga's love for Kagome was washed from his memory, he liked Kagura a LOT more...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Kohaku noticed Sesshoumaru talking to Rin and saw how uncomfortable she looked. He walked over with a smile. "Rin, want to come play catch with us?"

"N-no, I'm not very good," she confessed shyly.

"Well... Do you wanna go on some more rides?"

She looked up, "I'd like that." She grabbed the stuffed bear and left with Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru sighed and lowered his face into his hands.

Sango threw the ball as far as she could and turned and ran. She knew Miroku would have to go get the ball, run back to his backpack and THEN catch up with her; if her plan worked she wouldn't have to deal with him the rest of the day.

Sesshoumaru looked up as Miroku came running back for his backpack. He noticed Kikyou, Kagome, and InuYasha were about done fighting--InuYasha seemed to be the one losing. "Gah!" He glanced around for the nearest place to escape.

He saw nothing.

"Oh, no," he muttered. Kikyou had spotted him.

Kikyou, for vengeful reasons, grabbed onto InuYasha's sleeve and pulled him to her for a steamy kiss.

InuYasha seemed all too glad as his hands latched to his kisser's face and held her possessively.

"Hello?!" Kagome yelled. When she got no response from the dog demon French-kissing her sister, Kagome heaved a sighed and stomped away.

Sesshoumaru chased after her, feeling responsible for the entire thing.

Kikyou pulled away and left InuYasha feeling violated but glad.

InuYasha wandered off with a silly smile on his face, he knew he'd have to apologize to Kagome but he figured he'd do it later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku ran in the direction he saw Sango disappear. "Where'd she go?" he whined, as if asking would make her magically appear.

He sighed and was ready to give up when he heard a familiar giggle from behind him.

"Sango?" he turned around. He must be hearing things. He turned back around.

"BOO!" Sango yelled in his face.

"GAH!" Miroku fell back, "Oww."

"I'm sorry," she snickered, "I couldn't resist."

"I heard something crack," he wheezed, wincing in pain.

"You're joking," she laughed and turned to go. She stopped when he didn't get up. "Are you okay?"

"No!" he was holding his leg.

"Oh," Sango bit her bottom lip nervously. "I'm so sorry." She knelt next to him to inspect his leg.

Sango's face jerked as she felt a hand squeeze her rear. "Lecher!" she smacked him, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Oh, come on," he got up and dusted off, "it was funny and you know it."

"The only funny part was when you fell," she scoffed.

He got down on his knees, "Sango! Please forgive me, I promise I won't ever do it again."

She turned around.

"Please?" he begged.

"Hmph," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm begging you," he gave her the ever famous puppy eyes.

"Fine, I forgive you," she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Wait for me," he got up and followed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner time rolled around, and it was more than weird for everyone at the table.

The reataurant was very fancy, elegant, and romantic. The group took their seats around a large circular table that was intimately lit with candles. Miroku sat by Sango; Kohaku sat by Rin; Kouga sat by Kagura; Sesshoumaru sat by Kikyou; InuYasha sat by Kagome. So they sat like so: Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, Rin's stuffed bear (which is now named Greg, or Gregenstein The Fluffums From The Planet That Resembles A Grape for short....), Kouga, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, InuYasha, Kagome. InuYasha was in Hell...

Dinner consisted of: death glares from Kikyou to Sesshoumaru and from Kagome to InuYasha; slaps from Sango to Miroku; giggles from Rin at Kohaku's diagnosis of everyone else's relationships; and hiccups from Kouga and Kagura.

No one really ate, other than Rin and Kohaku. Miroku kept trying to give Kohaku tips on how to get Rin in bed, which he was promptly slapped by Sango.

Miroku tried desperately to get Sango to eat oysters or chocolate-covered strawberries, but she refused.

Kouga and Kagura went outside early, they needed fresh air, plus they were respectful... Respectful enough not to make out at the dinner table.

Kikyou kept flirting with InuYasha, which was making everyone lose their appetites. InuYasha seemed to be enjoying the suggestive gestures Kikyou was making.

Kagome ruined dinner when she set InuYasha's hair on fire. Sango threw water on the dog demon in time to prevent any real damage.

The crew went home after, since no one really wanted to stay any longer.

On the bus they all reflected back on the day....

"Did everyone meet Gregenstein?" Rin held up her stuffed bear for everyone to see.

"I won it for her," Kohaku smiled proudly.

"That was a living nightmare," InuYasha grumbled.

"Hell on Earth," Sesshoumaru agreed with his brother.

"It was interesting," Kikyou scoffed.

"Very interesting," Kagome shot InuYasha an icy glare.

"I thought it was kind of boring, plus I hate rollercoasters..." Sango sighed.

"I felt like I was ignored the whole time," Miroku made an overdramatic pouting face at Sango.

"We should go again sometime," chorused Kohaku and Rin happily.

Everyone else yelled, "NO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Aiya! I finally got this one done. I wanted the end to be longer but I wanted to update and make my readers happy... n.n; Hope you like this chapter, I'll get working on the next one sometime soon.


End file.
